Forbidden Love
by QueenReginaa
Summary: Photography student, Emma Swan embarks on a new journey when she turns up in the small town of Storybrooke looking for inspiration for her work. It is there she bumps into mayor Regina Mills and her son Henry. Immediately a connection is felt and a love story is created but will Emma's true identity and Regina's secret past crush their dreams of living happily ever after SwanQueen
1. Fresh start

"snap"

Emma smiled as her finger pressed the trigger, allowing the camera to capture the scene in which she faced. The hustle and bustle of the city in which she lived, had become the main inspiration for the photographers work. She felt a sense of pride whenever she saw a photo she had took but knew that if she wanted her short filled career to go any further, a change was going to be made, she couldn't just fill books full of of the city. No, she needed a new inspiration.

As she walked to work innocently, she turned the camera to face herself and took a photo of herself, before placing it back in the bag which hung from her shoulder. Carefully pulling her long blonde hair back into a bun, Emma stepped inside the building of the newspaper at which she worked, ready to face whatever headline she was faced to go and photograph or whatever new newspaper story she had to capture.

...

"Henry, you're going to be late!", bawled Regina from downstairs. She had a million things to do today and shouting at her son to get ready for school was not one of them.

Sighing, the brunette began to look at her daily schedule which lay placed on her office desk. Council meetings were all Regina ever seemed to find herself doing but what could she do she was Storybrooke's mayor. The little town didn't seem much from the outside but it meant everything to her. It was her happy ending.

"I'm coming I'm coming", came the voice of a young boy as he ran down stairs to be faced with his mother In one hand was his bag, in another was his book of fairy tales.

"Henry what have I told you about that book", Regina began staring at him, her intimidating eyes making him step back. Was she strict? Yes. But was that really a bad thing? She loved her son with all her heart and wanted to protect him. She wanted to make sure he was safe and the one thing that was stopping him was the darn book. A book given to him by his teacher to heal his loneliness, the ten year old became fixated with it, believing that all the townspeople were fairytale characters trapped in Storybrooke and all victims of an evil curse, created by the evil queen. Henry was convinced that Regina was the Evil Queen. Of course Regina laughed it off, even put him into therapy but deep down it scared her, she knew that he could reveal all and that would be the end to her. She knew that she had to keep her past where it was and not into the future.

"Sorry, I just thought I should take it with me", He sighed before sitting down on the sofa to put his shoes on.

"Well honey, I think we best leave it at home just now, forecast says it's to rain today ,we don't want it ruined now do we. Now hurry off or you will miss the bus. I will collect you tonight and 7pm from your therapy session. Now have a good day sweetheart", Regina smiled planting a kiss on her sons forehead before watching him run out to the bus. She smiled through the window as she watched him until he was eventually out of sight.

She then made her way to the mirror where she examined herself to make sure she looked perfect. She quickly fixed her raven hair then smoothed out her dress before applying her signature red lipstick. Sometimes if she looked hard enough she could see glimpses of her former self. In a way she missed it, the clothes, the accessories, the feeling of being regal but of course that was all over now. She had her new life and a second chance. Maybe in this life she could be happy. Just maybe.

...

"Emma in you come, oh and bring your portfolio", Emma looked up from the article she had been working on to see her boss shouting over to her from his office. Slowly she got up, and made her way into the room which stood at the end of the open office where her desk was stationed.

"Is everything ok?", Emma quietly asked closing the door andd then taking a seat across from her boss.

"How is everything going Emma? How is your portfolio coming along? Are you still doing that photography class at college?", he began looking over at her.

"It's good yeah, just coming along nicely", Emma smiled before passing her portfolio over to him. Emma needed to go to college to be one step closer to her dream job of a professional photographer and not just one for a newspaper and to her surprise her boss cheered her on. He wanted her to do well.

He grunted and spoke muffled words to himself as he began flicking through pages and pages of Emma's work. Sitting with her hands clasped to stop them fidgeting, she was unsure of what he thought of them.

"Yeah they are good, but just not you. I can't see what kind of a person you are through these photos, I need them to come from your heart, like the ones from your first portfolio did. You're not going to get into college with this"

"But sir, they were my nature shots. Shots of greenery and little towns and villages are my thing, but if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of the city in Boston. Sure I've looked around but nothings caught my eye", Emma began. She knew this wasn't her but she had no other option.

"hmmm", her boss began tapping his fingers on the desk.

"We need you to find some inspiration Emma"

"I don't have time sir"

"Well I'm giving you time. You have two weeks. Get in that car of yours and drive and find yourself some inspiration. No matter how far just keep going and you will find it and then you will shine through in your work"

"Are you serious? Your giving me time of work to go and do something thats not even work related?"

"Yes I am sure. It reflects your mood which reflects in the work you do for me. Your 28 now Miss Swan and you need to hurry up and kick start this career. Forget about your past forget about everything that's happened to you and start a fresh. I want to see you back here in two weeks with a fresh new set of photos and a fresh big smile on your face"

Emma could feel a huge grin spreading across her face. Maybe he was right.

"Well thank you", she smiled before standing up and cheerfully skipping out of the office. Maybe this was her fresh start.

...

"So then, Julie told Miss Blanchard to shut up and then he had to go see the Principal", Henry began racing down the street to try and catch up with his mother who was marching ahead.

"Oh that's not nice is it", Regina said half listening. She had endured a hectic day and wanted nothing more to go home, have a glass of apple cider and relax in a warm bubble bath.

"Evening Madame Mayor, Henry", came that familiar voice that Regina hated more than no other.

"Good evening Mary Margaret", Regina turned around with a fake smile.

"We were just talking about you and how Julie told you to shut up", Henry laughed speaking to his teacher.

The short woman, with skin almost as white as snow laughed back with her infectious grin that made Regina squirm. She had to overcome her anger for this woman, of course Mary Margaret didn't remember anything about her last life but Regina did. Mortal enemies they were and although Regina wouldn't do anything to hurt her now, she still hated the sight of her. Everyone in the town feared Regina, which gave her the sense of power she needed. She loved walking through the street to see everyone stop and speak to her, making sure they were all in her good books.

"Well good evening Regina", came the voice of the one one who did not fear Regina, Mr Gold. The bold Scot who owned the antique shop as well as many of the properties within Storybrooke. Regina gave him this in exchange for the curse. In all the years she had been here she was still unaware of whether or not he remembered but she didn't dare ask to risk it.

"Gold, good evening", Regina smiled through clenched teeth.

"Well it's been quite the little gathering tonight but we must bid you farewell. Henry ought to be going to bed,and I have some business to attend. Goodbye" and with that they made their way to the mayors house, the tallest, grandest house in the whole of Storybrooke.

"You okay sweetheart?", Regina smiled, sticking her head round Henry's bedroom door as he sat finishing his homework,

"Mom do you by any chance have my birth certificate?"

Regina stepped into Henry's room.

"And why on earth would you need that?"

"It's just in class, we are making our family tree and I know nothing about my real family"

Regina sat down on his bed, furious with Mary Margaret, she knew Henry's situation.

"What are you talking about I'm your real family, silly. The day I got you was the day you became Henry Mills. It was a closed adoption sweetie, I have no record of the person who gave birth to you but you need to listen, I am your mom", she said stroking his hair. She hated whenever he brought this subject up. She was his mom, no one else. He was hers and that was how it was going to stay. Even if she did have documents about his real birth mother, she was sure as hell she would not give them to him.

"Henry", she leaned in to pull him in for a hug, "sometimes what's in the past is best there. We should look forward not back. Don't you worry I'll be having a stern word with Miss Blanchard, she should have known better, now get some rest"

"Okay I guess so mom", Henry said sighing.

"So put your book down and get some rest. I love you kid", she stood up and slowly left the room whilst Henry clenched her eyes tight.

As soon as she left Henry sat up in his bed. There was no family tree, he needed information on his mom. He pulled the book out of under his covers along with a torch and began closely examining the book. He needed to know who is he real mom was. For all he knew this could be the missing piece in the puzzle, she could be the only one to save them. She could be the savior needed to break the curse.

...

After what seemed like hours and hours of driving, Emma smiled as she finally caught sight of what she had been wanting to find all along. There was mass amounts of trees which led into a forest- the perfect place for her to take some photos. After driving nearer she realized that there was a small town which stood next to the forest- again perfect. That could give her somewhere to stay while she gathered the images she needed. She knew that she wasn't in the state of Boston anymore she was somewhere in Maine although she could not determine where about she exactly was. She was exhausted but thrilled, this could be the kick start she needed this could be her hope.

As she wiped the beads of sweat of her forehead, Emma decided it was best to get some sleep and find somewhere to stay. Smiling, full of hope, Emma began to drive into the town in which she passed a sign welcoming her to it. The towns name , Storybrooke.


	2. Mysterious Girl

_**Thank you everyone who has read this and left a review. I hope you are enjoying it so far as much as I am writing it.**_

Emma's eyes shot open to the sound of birds chirping outside the window of the bed and breakfast she has stayed that night. Rubbing her eyes and sighing, she pulled herself out of her bed and made her way towards the window. She looked around the town and then to the tall clock tower which stood above the rest of the town. It read that it was 8.15 but having checked her watch stating it was 7am, Emma realized that the clock had stopped and was no longer functioning.

Yawning and pulling her camera bag over her shoulders, she made her way for downstairs and into the diner that was joined to the B&B. It was called "Grannies" and ran by an older lady who like to be referred to as granny, and her beautiful granddaughter Ruby. They seemed shocked when Emma arrived looking for a room as if, no one ever went there, as if this was a town where it's habitats were not used to outsiders.

She smiled as she entered the diner before sitting down on one of the booths and began reading one of the town newspapers. The stories mainly were minor things, burgles or vandalism and on the front page was a big photo of a woman smiling. It said her name was Regina Mills and she was the mayor of Storybrooke and discussed some new education scheme she was introducing. Emma couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the brunette's eyes, there was something enchanting about them, something that would not allow her to take her eyes of her. She didn't know what it was about her but she felt herself keep returing to the front page to look at her again, like she was under some spell.

"See you've met our mayor", came a voice that made Emma jump. As she turned around, she noticed a tall man standing behind her with a cane. Emma just nodded and smiled.

"I'm Gold. Mr Gold. I own the majority of this town. We rarely get visitors here", he smiled looking at her. She felt an uncomfortable presence around him.

"I'm Emma Swan", she smiled looking back down to the newspaper.

His smile faded as if he recognized that name from somewhere he just nodded before walking over to the counter.

Emma stood up feeling slightly confused from that strange encounter. What did he mean no one ever visited? Why would no one go here? She grabbed her things and headed outside, ready to take some pictures for her portfolios.

...

"Hurry up, is it going to be like this everyday?!", Regina yelled up at Henry.

Putting her heels on she stood in front of the mirror analyzing every detail of herself. She giggled to herself, realizing how youthful she still was. After 28 years she still looked the same, maybe even better. It was one of the benefits of being stuck in time, she would never age.

Henry came racing down the stairs again clutching his book, Regina glared at him.

"Seriously?!", she said sharply. Why must he take that everywhere.

He nodded, clinging onto it for dear life.

"Oh alright, get your stuff. I'm walking you to school today"

Applying her lipstick then grabbing Henry's free hand, Regina made her way outside and towards the school.

...

"So you are going to come to my office after school and we can go get some dinner", Regina smiled whilst marching down the sidewalk towards the center of town.

She smiled as members of the town walked past her wishing her good morning, she loved being respected. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks.

"Henry who is that?", She pointed over to in front of the clock tower. A young girl was taking photos of the clock. She was someone who Regina had never seen before. How did she come here, no one can come here.

"Excuse me what are you doing", Regina began storming over to the young girl. "You do know that's private property, I don't want you to take photos", She shouted, confused.

"I'm .. sorry", the girl mumbled before turning around. When she did her eyes opened up and her mouth opened. "You're the mayor"

"Yes I know who I am perfectly well thank you. I don't need you informing me that but the question is who are you and why are you here?", Regina stood with her arms folded. She didn't like people who she couldn't control, they were a threat to her.

"oh sorry madame mayor", The blonde smiled. "I'm Emma Swan. I'm a photographer from Boston. I just came here for some inspiration for my work", she looked nervous as if she was intimidated by Regina. It gave Regina some empowerment, at least she still felt some sort of power.

"Emma?!", Henry asked shocked, making the two woman spin around.

"Henry do you know her?",Regina asked.

"No", he shrugged but it was obvious he had something on his mind.

Regina turned her attention back to this Emma Swan. She felt like she knew this person from somewhere but failed to remember. She felt a weakness around her, something she had never felt before and she didn't like it.

"So how did you get here?"

"It was late and I was driving and saw it and knew I had to find a place to sleep so came in"

"Oh. So are you planning to stay here for long?"

The girl shrugged, "a week perhaps"

Regina was puzzled. How did this girl enter? She couldn't have been from the Enchanted Forest, she wouldn't have been able to leave Storybrooke. So where did she come from and how did she manage to find the town? Something was up, and it unsettles Regina, she didn't like it at all.

Just as she was about to speak to the girl when she caught sight of Mary Margaret.

"Oi you", she shouted storming over to her and leaving Emma with Henry.

Henry turned to Emma.

"I know you", he said eagerly.

Emma looked at him confused, "Huh? kid i'm from Boston"

"No your not. I know you, and I know your past", He smiled. Finally he knew who she was, she was the missing piece.

Emma laughed it off, pulling her hair back behind her ears.

"No, you really have got the wrong person"

"No, It will all make sense soon. I don't think you are ready to find out who you are yet, I'll give you time. Just stay here for a bit please, I need you to promise", he smiled, Emma looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. She knew whatever he was on about was important to him.

"I'll be here for about a week, but honestly, I think you have the wrong person",she smiled at him, intrigued to what he claimed he knew.

"That should be enough time", he smiled, looking pleased.

"Henry come now!", Regina bawled. She looked angry and like she was on the warpath.

"See you soon", he smiled running over to get his mom.

"wow she's in a worse mood than usual", laughed a woman walking towards Emma, "I'm Mary Margaret.

"Haha is she always like this? She really isn't a people person is she? I'm Emma", Emma laughed.

"You have no idea, and today I was her victim. Hi Emma nice to meet you. Anyway I gotta run for work. I'll catch up for you later, bye"

Mary Margaret began walking down the road, whilst Emma took her camera and began capturing photos of parts of the town.

...

"Earth to Regina" Sidney, began, breaking Regina's chain of thought.

"Sidney I can be bothered going through this again. Can you not see that I am busy? If you want you can publish your story on fishing in the newspaper. I really don't care"

Sidney nodded.

"Okay Madame Mayor. May I ask if you are ok? You see distracted"

"No you may not, now get out Sidney"

Regina could not think straight. Her mind had been full of Emma all day. So many thoughts and whys flew around her mind, making her unable to concentrate on anything. The striking girl had not left her mind and she had to find out who she was and she knew only one person could tell her.

...

"Gold" Regina stormed into the antique shop angrily. She needed answers.

"Well hello Mayor Mills and what can I do for you?", he smiled, making her even more angry.

"That girl, Emma, who is she and why is she here?"

"Why would I know who she is? Just a passer by"

"No you know that no one enters or leaves this town Gold"

"What are you implying?", his sly grin grew, and Regina had to refrain herself from slapping it off his smug face.

"Cut the crap, you know. You and I are the only one"

"What on earth are you on about Regina?"

"Oh do you know what, I can't be bothered with this I'll find out for myself", And with that Regina left slamming the door behind her and making everything in the shop shake.

Mr Gold giggled to himself as she left. Of course he knew. And she would freak out when she found out who Emma was. It would destroy her.

"Goodbye your majesty" he said to himself, with a smug look on his face before lifting up his cane and leaving the shop to get on with his day.


	3. Cast under a spell

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long for me to write. I have been so busy with school and exams that I simply just haven't had time. I am also writing as Regina and Kathryn for the website Storybrooke live, go check it out ! I promise that I will now do at least weekly updates. Please read and review - thankyou :) x**

"Still here?", Regina sighed walking through the town to find Emma at her usual spot taking photographs... again. It was becoming quite the habit and something Regina didn't like one bit.

"Yes ma'am", Emma muffled not one looking up from her camera. Her portfolio was coming along nicely and she was beginning to produce photos that truly reflected her.

Regina fixed her hair before stepping in front of Emma's view, bending forward and looking directly into the camera. Emma quickly bounced up closely followed by her blond curls and their eyes met. Suddenly for both woman the world seemed to stop, they became captured in one another eyes and blocked out the rest of the world. Emma felt weak, the brunettes's eyes were enchanting, almost feeling like she has been put under a spell. As for Regina, this was something she never felt before, she didn't know how to explain it. Her body tingled and she felt weak, as if all her energy was pouring out of her and into Emma. She couldn't control what was happening so quickly stood up, dropping all eye contact.

"What was that for?", Emma asked, in a haze, not sure what had just happened.

"Didn't your parents teach you to look at someone when they were talking to you?", Regina quickly changed her tone, her body still shook, her heart still raced but she could not let Emma see this.

"No parents to teach me", Emma smiled before going back to her camera.

"Oh, ok I apologize for that. Anyway I better go back to erm.. work", Regina was struggling to get her words out and trying to not allow herself to look into Emma's eyes, "Good day Miss Swan"

Emma smiled and resumed taking photographs whilst Regina marched off. She had no idea what just happened. She felt a connection as if she had came across this Regina before as if she has memories but could not dive deep enough to recover them. She just knew that she had never felt like this before and that she was memorized by the mayor. She knew she had to see her again... and soon. Deciding that she should capture some images in the forest, Emma picked up her stuff and headed for the woods entrance, still unable to free her thoughts from Regina.

...

Quickly applying her lipstick, Regina marched her way through town and towards her office. She tried to compose herself after becoming flustered by Emma. What was it about her that caused that short moment which felt like an eternity? Why? All these thoughts were circulating through her mind that she couldn't even focus on where she was going and before she knew it she felt her body crash into someone. Coffees went flying and Regina's lipstick crushed into her face.

"Shit", Regina looked up to be faced with Gold, trying to wipe the deep red lipstick which now stained the majority of her face.

"Oh look dearie you've got something on your face", He chuckled to himself whilst pointing at her face.

"Get out of my way Gold", Regina snarled before pushing past him and storming off to the office.

"A please would be nice dearie", He smiled before turning around and getting back on with his business.

...

"Are you ok Regina?", asked David and Mary Margaret and they walked past her. David and Mary Margaret, Prince Charming and Snow of the sights that Regina hated the most, they stood in the way of Regina getting her happily ever after. They had to get kept apart.

"Don't you have a wife to get to ?", She snapped at David before pushing past Mary Margaret, "And don't you have a class to teach?"

By purposely giving David a wife in this land, Regina had thought that it would keep them apart, but it didn't. They were still head over heels for each other and it sickened Regina. Too many things around here were not going to plan and were things outwith Regina's control and she hated every minute of it.

...

Finally Regina reached her office and raced to the toilet to wash her face. Looking up from the sink and into the mirror made Regina take a long hard look at herself. The cool water soothed her face and she felt her mind rapidly change from David and Mary Margaret back to Emma. It seemed nothing was going to let her forget what happened.

She couldn't concentrate on her work, she messed up the council meeting and canceled it blaming it on an illness she had caught. She needed answers and she needed to know why she felt such a connection with Emma. She didn't even know who she was. And then it hit Regina- maybe she would have to get to know her a bit better in order to fully determine who Emma was and her intentions.

"Sidney, I'm going home. Look after this place for me", Regina said throwing keys over to Sidney and making her way outside. She had to find Emma.

...

Emma smiled as she looked through the photos she had taken that day whilst walking back to the B&B. She had taken so many in the forest of the nature and the greenery. It was just spectacular almost magical and she was sure her boss would be thrilled. She was back.

"Emma", Emma lifted her head and turned round to be faced with Regina. It was strange, Regina wore a smile, something that Emma had never encountered.

"Oh hi"

"So Emma, I was thinking", Regina put her red gloves on as she began walking beside Emma.

"Ok...", Emma was trying to walk away, she didn't know what to do, she now felt awkward around her after earlier.

"You're a good photographer right?", Regina asked taking photos from her hand and going through them.

"I'd like to think so", Emma smiled nervously as she watched Regina rummage through her work.

"These are good Emma. I need a favor. Me and Henry get portraits taken every year to capture his progression from child into teen. I think as a mother I want to capture memory of my son and I would love it if you could take our photo, tonight before Henry's therapy session", Regina smiled. This was all part of the plan. Hopefully by spending time with Emma, then offering her some drinks, she would soon allow Regina to figure out who she was and if she came from their world.

"I'd be honored Madam Mayor"

"Well that's a deal, come by my house around 6pm, my house is the biggest one up that hill, you'll know it instantly", Regina smiled holding out her hand for Emma to shake it.

Emma shook it and again they felt the same connection. Both went weak unable to speak. Something was bringing them together and they could not control it. They looked at each other so deeply, that their eyes burned from not blinking, their body aching from the blood and adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

Quickly they broke off their handshake, smiled to each other and walked off in different directions wondering what the hell just happened.


	4. Magical love

Emma lay on the bed of the B&B looking through the photos she had taken previously that day. Then she stopped and pulled out a box from her suitcase. It was a box that she rarely went into a box filled of memories that pained her but ever since coming here she felt herself thinking about it more than ever, thinking about him. It had been ten years and she still thought about it every day. Her heart still ached for him and seeing the few photos of him made her feel sick with guilt. She let the tears freely fall from her eyes and she looked down at the photo, only allowing herself to look at it for a minute. She then carefully put the photo back in the box and put the box back in her suitcase and wiped away her tears. It was about time she should be getting ready to go to Regina's

...

Regina paced up and down her hallway thinking about what was going to happen that night. She knew that around Emma she was powerless and could not control what she did and how she felt. She just hoped to god she would not make a fool out of herself. She needed to find out who Emma was. That was all.

...

"Wow", Emma said as she slowly approached Regina's house. She gasped as she saw the tall white mansion that stood before her. It was huge, beautiful and looked like it was fit for a Queen. She slowly made her way up the footpath, fixing her hair in the reflection in Regina's car, before nervously ringing the doorbell. She could not mess this up.

She pressed the doorbell, and waited patiently. After a few minutes she saw some motion coming from inside and heard the familiar sharp clicks of heels as Regina came closer to the door.

"Emma hi", Regina smiled.

Emma couldn't help but notice how beautiful Regina looked in her black dress- black was definitely her color. Regina opened the door wider and led Emma into her house.

Regina chuckled to herself as she showed Emma around. She could tell that Emma was in awe of the place and had never seen anything like it.

"Henry get down here", Regina shouted up the tall staircase before offering Emma a glass of apple cider. She then told Emma how she had made it herself and how she has never found anything more delicious than the apples from her tree, but she could not stop thinking, how pretty Emma looked.

Henry came flying down the stairs and as soon as he saw Emma a wide grin spread across his face.

"I have so much to tell you Emma", Henry whispered to her when Regina left the room.

"I'm sure you do kid", Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. He was adorable and she connected with him instantly. It was clear he adored her too, he wouldn't leave her side.

"Ok photo time", Emma began as she pulled out her camera, "Where do you want this taken?"

"I think the staircase", Regina said sitting on the couch and putting on her black high heels. Her legs seemed to go on forever. "NO!", Emma thought to herself she couldn't let her mind race.

"No mom that's boring, Let's go outside", Henry moaned.

"And what? Get dirty? I don't think so"

"Yeah kid your boring mom is right, staircase it is", Emma chuckled as Regina shot her a look sending them both into fits of laughter.

After numerous attempts and an agitated Henry, Emma finally found her perfect shot. She began to pack her things up to go home when Regina stopped her.

"Emma why don't you stay for a bit?", Regina asked, before sending Henry off for his therapy session.

Emma nodded and agreed to stay, much to Regina's delight. She had mostly forgotten her plan, she just wanted Emma to stay.

...

The hours had passed and Emma and Regina sat on her sofa discussing their lives. Emma had told her about how she was abandoned by her parents as a baby and Regina told Emma about how she lost her true love Daniel. Of course Regina didn't go into much detail, Emma could not find out.

"We are more similar than you think madam mayor", Emma smiled at her. She loved calling her that.

"And how is that Emma?"

"We both have a son"

Emma began to explain how she had a child when she was eighteen but gave him up to give him a better chance in life. Regina then explained how Henry was actually adopted.

"See", Emma chuckled, "More similar than you think"

Emma began to open up to Regina more about her childhood and growing up in the system. Regina had to hold back when explaining things to Emma, how could she explain magic and unicorns. She just stuck to the basics and made it sound like her life was normal- well as normal as it could be.

"My problem is that I am too bitter. I want revenge, I hold onto grudges for years", Regina confessed, guzzling down her cider.

"You've got to just let go, holding on makes you turn into people that you do not wish to be, it's evil.

Regina choked on her cider as Emma say that word. She hadn't heard anyone say that word in years. It was once a word to describe her.

"Are you ok?", Emma stopped and Regina gasped for breath.

"Yes dear I am fine. Cider just went down the wrong way", she smiled and looked up at Emma. She was so precious, so majestic that Regina could not take her eyes off her.

"So why did you become a photographer then Emma?", Regina asked curiously.

"Well the truth is I chose it because it is very symbolic. A photo is a completed form, it's there and it is finished. You have the finished product and no matter what happens to that photo it is always complete. Well, with my life nothing it complete. I have always jumped from house to house, no stability, no family and no friends. I take comfort in my photos because that it the only part in my life that it complete", Emma explained, her eyes welling up.

Regina put her hand on Emma's lap. Her eyes followed up the pattern of Emma's dress then onto her face and slowly up until they met her eyes. They gazed at each other for a while, no words, just smiling. Emma felt her body freeze as she felt the power of Regina staring at her. Her hot, sweaty palm which rested on her bare leg, sent shivers up her spine. Slowly Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's, scared in case she would pull away but she didn't. They just sat for a few moments before leaning in.

Suddenly the door barged open, startling the pair to jump away from each other.

"I'm home", Henry called running into the house.

"Hello sweetheart", Regina smiled happy to see her son yet disappointed he had disturbed them.

"I better go anyway. Well thank you Regina for this amazing night. It was great getting to know you"

Regina stood up and walked Emma to the door.

"See you soon?", Regina asked as she stood outside, the cold air giving her goosebumps.

"You bet you will", Emma smiled before planting a kiss on her cheek then walking off into the night.

Regina closed the door when Emma had gone out of sight before slamming her back into the door. What had just happened? She had never felt like that with any other woman before, surely she wasn't, no? But whatever she was she couldn't help but exhaling deeply and smiling to herself. She knew Emma was special and she knew that she wanted to see her again and as soon as possible.

"Mom, will you come read me a book?", Henry called from upstairs.

"Yes sure honey, I'll be right there"

Regina smiled as she looked around her house, reliving what had just happened before quickly running upstairs to see her son.


	5. Who's your momma

_**Sorry this has been so long! I promise I will update regularly again.**_

Emma smiled as she gazed through her collection of photographs. She was working on a great portfolio and although she was just about finished she knew she couldn't leave. She hadn't seen Regina since the incident that took place two days earlier but longed to see the brunette once again. She had no idea why she was so overwhelmed with feelings for her but she knew that it was something she never felt before and she couldn't let it go, not yet. She needed a few more weeks to see if anything was ever to happen. Nervously she picked up her phone and dialed the number of her boss. Twirling her curly hair in her fingers, she waited for him to pick up.

"Emma", her boss greeted her cheerfully, "how is it going?"

"Well...", Emma began not knowing what to say. She couldn't possibly tell him that the real reason she had to have more time off was because she thought she was in love with the mayor.

"My portfolio is going really well, I know you will be proud when you see it, but I need a favor"

"And what is the favor?"

"I need more time off. Just so I know I have more time to get the best photos I can"

There was a long pause then a heavy sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Right. It's not as if we are so busy that we need you here anyway and if it is going to help you, there is nothing really I can do. Just take the time you need but do not take it for granted. Keep me informed"

A big grin spread across her face as she thanked her boss and then hung up. Now she could get to know Regina better. She knew that the feelings were not just one sided and that Regina must have also felt something. That wasn't just a look between friends and if Henry hadn't of come home who knows what would have happened. This was something Emma had to find out. She had never been with a woman before, all her past experiences were with men but the power of their connection was something else. It was not something that could be ignored.

...

"Mom listen to me", Henry moaned tugging on Regina's hand as he saw she wasn't listening to him, just staring into space and smiling.

"Huh", Regina blinked, awakening from her daydream. All she could think about was Emma, but she didn't want to go and see her. What if Emma didn't feel the same? What if the other night was just a drunken mistake? Regina could not afford to be hurt again. Not after Daniel. Her love from the enchanted forest, who died because of her love for him.

"Regina", Regina turned as she heard her name being called and smiled as she saw her dear friend running towards her.

"Hello Kathryn", Kathryn was the one person who Regina knew she could trust. She knew the most about Regina. Obviously not about the curse or the enchanted forest because Kathryn had came from that land. Regina had paired her up with David when Storybrooke was made in a bid to keep him and Mary Margaret apart.

"Why don't we go out tonight? The rabbit hutch perhaps?", The blonde smiled finally catching up to them before smiling to Henry.

Regina hesitated. She explained she had no babysitter and that she could not leave Henry alone.

"David will happily take him. Please Regina, we need a catch up", Kathryn pleaded with her.

"Mom please. David is awesome", Henry joined in the pleading with Kathryn.

"Oh alright", Regina smiled before making plans with Kathryn, dropping Henry off at school and then heading for work.

...

"Oh I thought I would find you here", Emma turned to find Henry standing across from her.

"Henry what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?", Emma said startled. Why did he come all the way to the forest to see her?"

He said he had something that he had to tell her before showing her his book. He explained to her in detail about the curse, about the Evil Queen and about the savior sent to save them all. Emma smirked to herself as he described the book stating that all the people of Storybrooke, were fairy tale characters and that his mom - Regina - was the Evil Queen who set the curse.

"Oh is that right kid?", Emma pretended to act intrigued. She knew from Regina that he didn't have much friends so maybe he took comfort in the book. Emma also was aware that he attended therapy, and knew that whatever she did she couldn't upset him or ridicule him.

"I am surprised you even came into this town. I mean no one enters or leaves. Unless..." Henry began scratching his head in confusion.

"Unless what?"

"You are in this book"

"No kid I don't think so. I am a nobody"

"That's what every hero says"

"Oh so I am a hero now?", Emma lifted her eyes, "Tell me this Henry? Who am I in this book?"

"I don't know yet but I will find out. Just don't mention this to my mom"

Emma smiled at him before ruffling his hair.

"Ok I won't tell her. I promise. Now get your butt back to school kid or I will be telling your mom"

Henry stood up..

"Ok I will see you soon Emma", he began to run towards the entrance of the woods, "I knew you would believe me"

"Who said anything about believing", Emma shouted after him but he was gone.

"Fairytales huh", She smiled to herself before getting back to her work.

...

Regina frowned as she picked a rotten apple of her tree. This was the fourth time it had happened over the last few days and she knew it meant the curse was weakening. But how? She was doing nothing different. She knew that the only person who could destroy the curse was the savior and she knew that she wasn't here. Maybe it was just the new fertilizer that she had bought.

...

As she put on her red lipstick gazing into the mirror, Regina found herself reliving her live pre curse self. She remembered her castle, her horses, her Daniel and recalled that one time she was happy. All until that Snow White ruined it all. From then on he had nothing but a title - The Evil Queen. Was seeking revenge when you have lost all dear to you, enough to have you classified as evil? Enough to have all of your kingdom turn their backs on you. She was once told that love was weakness and that power and magic was the most desirable thing to have. She was also told that all magic comes with a price. She missed her magic, the buzz she got when she conjured a spell and the immense feeling of power when she ripped out someones heart and crushed it to dust right in front of heir eyes. Although still intact in her body, Regina knew that her heart had been crushed right in front of her own eyes and now all that remained was darkness. No matter who she loved, Regina always non intentionally hurt them.

"RING", the doorbell allowed Regina to escape from they horrendous thoughts and memories. Sighing and fixing her hair with her hands. Regina grabbed her bag and headed out to get Kathryn. For one night she wanted to forget.

...

"Now Kathryn", Regina began as they both stood outside Storybrooke's club - The rabbit hutch,

"Remember we are the town mayor and the lawyer. People respect us. We can not make a fool out of herself", Regina looked at her and smiled before leading her into the club.

...

"REGINA, I TOLD YOU BEFORE. KEEP YOUR TOP ON!", Kathryn bawled over the blaring music at her blatantly drunk friend.

Regina laughed as she finally began to let go with the music and began to dance

"My my Madam Mayor"

"Oh hello Dr Whale", Regina smiled at the doctor who was also a well known womanizer.

After dancing together he leaned in for a kiss and to which Regina followed. They both leaned in until their lips were just about touching. Whale closed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

"In your wildest dreams Whale", Regina laughed twirling away from him, cackling her once evil cackle, before throwing herself down on the sofa beside Kathryn.

Even though she was drunk, Regina still couldn't take Emma off her mind. The feeling of the blondes thigh until her palms was a memory that Regina found herself returning to often. Her thoughts of Emma somewhat sobered her up, leaving her slightly tipsy.

"Kathryn... You're married", Regina shouted pulling Kathryn off a man she had found.

"Come on Regina. Everyone knows that David is having an affair with Mary Margaret"

"And you still stay with him?"

"Why not? He is still my husband. Plus because of his guilt he buys me some amazing presents. He still comes home to me and on the plus side, I can have as much fun as I want", Kathryn stated and although Regina didn't believe that she was ok with it, she didn't question her on the matter anymore.

...

"And this is Ashley and you already know Ruby", Emma smiled as Mary Margaret introduced her to the townspeople. She had become quite close with Mary Margaret she was a sweet kind woman who looked out for everyone.

"Are you all friends with Regina too?", Emma asked eagerly.

There was a laugh between the girls.

"God no. She hates us. We aren't good enough for Madam Mayor", Ruby laughed.

"Now Ruby, she may not be our cup of tea but I am sure if you knew her she would be ok. For no reason she just took an obvious disliking to me", Emma smiled she knew Mary Margaret could not be mean about anyone.

"Well It's pretty late I best be getting back to the B&B. It was a good night , we all need to go out some time!", Emma said goodnight to them all before making her way to her room.

...

"I love you so much", Kathryn shouted holding Regina's hand.

"And you are drunk"

"Says you, you were the one who had your top off earlier"

"Oh god no" Regina blushed mortified. So much for remaining respectable.

As they reached Kathryn's house they said goodnight. Regina told Kathryn to tell Henry to go straight home and the two went their separate ways.

As she passed the B&B she remembered the room Emma had previously told her she was stating on and smiled as she saw the light on. Now was her chance. She had to see her.

...

Emma brushed her golden hair in the mirror before being interrupted by a knock on her door. Who on earth could it be at this time?

Emma slowly opened the door and was shocked as Regina stood before her. She had never seen the mayor look so nervous.

"Hi, may I come in?", Regina smiled standing at the doorway.

"I've been waiting for this", And before Regina had even stepped into the room, Emma had pinned her against the door and slowly kissed her. It was one of the most passionate and powerful things either the two had ever felt. They knew this was right. Still not letting her go, Emma guided Regina into the room before closing the door with a bang.

...

"So is this your camera then?", Regina walked over to Emma's' camera.

"Yes that's the one", Emma smiled as she still lay in bed. That was probably one the best experiences of her life.

"Take my photos?", Regina asked smiling. Emma could tell that she was slightly tipsy.

"Ok well twirl around and I'll make them look professional", Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her and she captured her from every angle.

"Beautiful", Emma said before putting her camera down"

"Emma, I need to tell you something", Regina began before sitting down."You see. I have never been with a ..."

"A woman? Me neither", Regina smiled as Emma gently kissed her on the cheek.

There was a knock on the door which startled both woman.

"Quick run into the bathroom",Emma said pushing Regina and running for the door.

She opened the door to be faced with Henry.

"Henry. It's late why are you here?", Emma began but was pushed into the side when Henry

barged into the room.

"Well why don't you come in", Emma said sarcastically then shut the door, "What is it?"

Henry began laying out these documents whilst Emma stood nervously biting her nails. He could not know Regina was here.

...

Regina sat at the door with her ear pressed against it. Why wasn't Henry at home and more importantly why did he want to see Emma so late?

...

"What is all this? Shouldn't you be home with your mom?", Emma glanced over at the bathroom making sure that Regina wasn't in sight.

"No, she went out with Kathryn, I'll be home before her. Emma we need to talk", Henry began sitting down on the bed.

Emma began looking at the documents sprawled all over her bed. It was print outs from a website named " "

"Henry why are you looking at a website to find your mom and where on earth did you get $200 from?", Emma stood opened mouth as she saw the receipt, completely forgetting that Regina was there.

"Shall we say I borrowed it from Mary Margaret. Well I took her credit card and she knows nothing about it but I will pay her back", her said smiling his endearing smile.

"Oh yeah that makes it right Henry. You can't do that", Emma stood with her arm crossed.

"I just want to find my real mom. I feel like she is an important piece in the puzzle that needs solved. Plus I want to know if she loves me too", Henry said his eyes not once leaving Emma's

...

Regina felt tears stream down her face. Wasn't she enough? Why on earth did he want to find his real mom. She gave him up ten years ago. Regina stayed. She soothed every temperature and endured every tantrum, she was his mother.

...

"And so did you find her?",Emma asked.

"Oh yes and that's the tricky bit", Emma could see Henry's eyes begin to twitch. It was something that she did when she was nervous.

"What is it?", Emma sat down, putting an arm around him.

Henry pulled a piece of the paper from inside his pocket that he had not put on her bed. He told her to look at it. Emma fumbled the paper open. It was Henry's results. She looked under the box which had the name of his mother. She then dropped the piece of paper and stood up.

"I ... I ... I don't understand", Emma ran her hands through her hair as Henry looked up at her.

"It can't be true"

"It is, Emma please", Henry began to cry.

Emma's eyes filled up and she found herself beginning to cry too.

"It's ok"

"So ... does this match? Look at the details. Do they match?"

Emma nodded, before putting her head in her hands.

"So you're my ..." Henry began"

"your mom", Emma ended his sentence and they both looked at each other.

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming the bathroom which made both of them jump. It was then that Emma remembered Regina was in the bathroom. She had heard everything.

**_Please remember about the photos Emma took of Regina! They will play a part in the story later on! As always thank you for your reviews and please keep reviewing me_**

**_Lara x_**


	6. well and truly screwed

"What was that?", Henry asked anxiously looking towards the bathroom door.

"Erhm, It's nothing I just left the window open", Emma mumbled trying to come up with an excuse. She knew Regina had heard everything and had no idea how she would react.

Emma stood up nervously tugging at her blonde hair. She has a son, a child. That little boy who she gave up ten years previous was now standing before her. She had been waiting for this moment for years. But on the other hand,her son ... was Regina's son. How would this work out? They had only started seeing each other and there was certainly no way now that Emma could hide it from her - she just heard everything.

"Kid, I think that , we could both do with some rest. I mean we can meet tomorrow and i'll um speak about things", Emma could hardly speak she was in so much shock.

"Ok, just promise me you won't tell my mom, well Regina..." Henry began to mumble and Emma knew she had to stop him before Regina heard any more. She quickly grabbed his things and followed him out of the door, before instructing him to go straight home. As she waved goodbye until he grew out of sight, she shut the door and threw her back against it, closing her eyes and sighing loudly.

Slowly Emma opened her eyes as the bathroom door opened, where a very emotional Regina emerged. Emma looked at her and seeing Regina like that, broke her heart. The brunette shook and she wiped her eyes, smudging her mascara even more. She looked as if she had just had her heart ripped out of her body. Looking into her eyes, Emma noticed that the liveliness that was once filled in them was now replaced by emptiness. It was as if she was staring into blank canvass, as if every emotion had been drained from her body.

"I'm guessing you heard...", Emma began but before she could finish her sentence, Regina butted it.

"Yes", she said bluntly in a monotone voice. Her eyes looking down at all floor, not once looking up.

Emma walked over to her slowly and picked up her hand. She slowly pulled Regina's hair behind her ears and looked into her eyes.

"You know I had no idea right?", Emma said softly as Regina nodded. Emma pulled her in for a long embrace. She just held Regina in her arms as she felt her softly cry to herself.

"I don't even know why I am that upset", Regina said breaking away from the embrace and slowly sitting down onto Emma's bed, "I mean I guess I knew this day would always come"

"It's just an initial shock. You're his mom really. I just gave birth to him. We can sort this out Regina. Do you want me to call him now?", Emma said placing her hand on Regina's hand as it rested on the bed.

Regina pulled away looking shocked, "you have his cell number?"

"Well yes... Is that a problem?"

Regina shook her head and looked at Emma.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew all along. Why would you have his cell number, you have known him all of two minutes. What was this between us? something to distract me whilst you pushed yourself into my sons life?", Regina shouted standing up and emphasizing the words "my son"

"No he gave it to me when he was telling me everything about his fairy tale stuff. He said I was important and he needed to tell me about 's stupid really, but I thought I was doing good playing along"

Regina's heart sunk. If Henry thought she was an important person then she must be part of the book. What if she was here to ruin her life? To expose Regina for what she really was and steal her son at the same time. She knew that Regina was falling for her so Emma just played along. Regina knew that no one could love her, she was unlovable. Villains always were. Nobody understood that they were real people to with real feelings.

"Do you know what Miss Swan. Just go and get in that little yellow bug like car of yours and drive your way back to Boston or wherever the hell you came from. I do not care about your pathetic excuses I just know that you will not be a part of Henry's life. You lost that right when you threw him away. Now stay away from me and certainly stay away from my son", Regina bawled, her eyes filled with tears and her voice growing hoarse.

"Regina, don't. I love you", Emma called after her as Regina left the room but it was too late she was gone.

...

"Mom where were you?" Henry shouted running down the stairs as Regina made her way inside.

"Oh I was just out for a walk Henry", Regina tried to smile but her eyes were still filled with tears, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked curiously as she began to pour herself a glass of cider.

"Yes Henry now go to bed. But before you do, fetch me that storybook of yours"

"Why?"

"Just do it Henry. I am not in the mood to argue. Now go please"

Henry reluctantly agreed and fetched his book upstairs before handing it to Regina then heading up to bed.

...

"Shit what have I done", Emma said to herself whilst pacing around her room, not sure what to do with herself. In the space of one night she had lost potentially two of the most important people in her life. It wasn't as if Regina was going to change her mind now, Emma knew how stubborn she could be. Although this didn't change how she felt towards Regina. It was the most powerful feeling she had ever felt for anyone along with the feeling she had after giving birth to Henry. She knew that she had to cling onto them, they were her true chance at having love for the first time in her life.

Emma looked over to her bed and realized that Regina had left her scarf. She carefully picked it up and held it to her nose, inhaling the sweet smell. She lay down on her bed, still holding the scarf to her face and softly cried herself to sleep. She knew that she was not going to give up on them. Both of them.

...

Regina wiped her tear glazed eyes and began skimming through the book trying to search for a 'character' named Emma. Regina could feel her palms sweat and she clenched onto the book praying it would have the answers that she desired. Her heart was racing and her sadness was now swapped for sheer determination.

A smile began to spread across Regina's face as she neared the end of the book. There had been no sign of the name Emma which meant she had nothing to be bothered about. The sense of panic lifted from her and she sank into her chair, still looking through the book. That's when she saw it. The simple four letter word of the name she was most dreading to see. There it was in black and white - Emma. She was the baby. The one who escaped from the enchanted forest through a enchanted portal which brought her to the land without magic. But that wasn't all. Emma was not just a baby, she was of royal blood and the product of true love. Her parents, Snow and Charming gave her up to give her the best shot in life, so she wouldn't be trapped in the curse.

Regina rubbed her eyes in disbelief as she re read the pages once again, hoping that each time she would realize that she had read it wrong. But she was right. Now it all made sense. That's the only reason why Emma could enter, because she belonged here. How on earth was Emma a child of the Charming's. That made Regina feel sick to her stomach.

Regina stood up, throwing the book on the ground in the process and she realized what this meant. She remembered her apples rotting, a sense of weakness in the air. The curse was weakening and Regina remembered only too well that anything surrounding true love could break any curse.

Regina threw her hands in her head as she stared into the mirror. How could she. The one person who could ruin everything was here and what was Regina doing? sleeping with her. But she couldn't help it and she knew deep down the feelings still hadn't changed. She had fallen for the savior and she was well and truly screwed.

_**What will happen next? Will Regina return to her villainous ways and keep Henry away from Emma, or will they be able to work it out as a family? Also will Regina tell Emma the truth which could have major consequences on both of their lives.**_


	7. Cursed

_**Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think or any ideas you may have.**_

"You're Henry's mom?" Mary Margaret asked stunned almost choking on her cake.

"Yes. Why don't you say it a little bit louder. I mean I don't think those people outside heard you", Emma said looking around not wanting anyone to know. She was still not over the shock herself.

"I'm sorry. It is just a bit of a shock", Mary Margaret apologized, lowering her voice.

"And how do you think I feel? I'm sorry he stole your money. I will make sure he will pay you back"

Mary Margaret smiled as they both sipped on her cocoa, discussing the events that unfolded the night before.

...

Regina sat at the table opposite Henry as they ate their breakfast. The two of them noticed the silence between them and all that could be heard was the clink of cutlery and glasses.

"Henry. We need to talk", Regina broke the silence looking up at her son.

Henry looked up and smiled at her.

"You need to stay away from Emma". Regina watched at the smile faded off his face.

"No but mom..."

"But what Henry. Is there any reason why you must see her?"

Henry shook his head before returning his eyes to his plate. Regina gulped and looked around trying to stop her eyes from watering. She knew her son was lying to her face.

"Now look. I am your mother and I you will do as I say. Here's $30 now go to the arcade and Henry if I come to check on you and you aren't there, there will be huge consequences ok?" Regina stood up putting her jacket on and gently kissing her son on the head to show him that she was not mad at him. She wasn't, she was mad at herself. How could she allow this stranger to swoop her way into their lives and into her bed. She had really fallen for Emma but she knew it could go no further. Regina recalled that the previous night Emma told her she loved her, making Regina aware that even a simple kiss could break the already weakening curse. No. She had to keep Emma away from her, both of them.

Regina looked in the mirror, flicking her hair and applying her lipstick and was astounded at what was looking back. It was her, with her sly smirk and radiant eyes that were filled with life and passion. It was the Queen. Regina stepped back in shock, trying not to allow her eyes to look into the mirror and delve in the soul of the Queen. Regina could feel herself getting closer to her former self and she did not like it one bit. All she knew that if she became the Queen once again she would have no control of herself. After years of taming and training herself to be good, it could not all be ruined now.

And anyway Regina knew that the curse could not be broken. She knew Henry was trying to do a good thing, saving everyone but he was only putting them back into danger. Whilst adding the finishing ingredients to the dark curse, made by Rumpelstiltskin, Regina added an extra bit that no one knew about, not even the book. In a desperate bid to make sure she got her happy ending or nothing, Regina made sure that if the curse was gone then so too would the members of Storybrooke. Yes and if the curse was broke by Emma, they would all die, including her. Henry didn't get that and by what he thought of saving Storybrooke was actually sending them to destruction.

"Um bye Henry", Regina said in a panic running out of her door and into her car.

...

"You sleep with the mayor?!", Mary Margaret spluttered.

"No not plural. Slept. One time", Emma knew she had to confide in someone and she knew she trusted Mary Margaret.

"Oh my god Emma. Why?"

"Because I love her. Well I thought I did. I mean I haven't known her for long but our connection is too strong to ignore. Can I ask you something do you believe in true love?", Emma asked as they walked through the town of Storybrooke.

"Of course. I believe that everyone deserves their own happy endings and if that's with Regina then fine", Mary Margaret smiled squeezing her hand.

"I just don't know she's mad with me and wants me to stay away from Henry but I can't just go. I just can't afford to stay at that B&B anymore"

Mary Margaret turned to her and smiled.

"I have a spare room. Come stay with me. It will be fun"

Emma pulled her hair behind her ears and smiled thanking her.

"Just don't bring Regina home and do you know stuff with her", Mary Margaret began to laugh as Emma hushed her as she saw Henry come running towards her.

"Emma!", He gave her the biggest smile as he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi kid", Emma stiffened, not used to this.

"Do any of you know why my moms off? She's been in a mood all day", Henry asked oblivious.

"Kid she knows", Emma smiled and bending down onto her knees so she could talk to him.

"Wait what?"

Emma explained to him how Regina had popped round to look at the photos and had been in the toilet when he arrived. Mary Margaret smirked a little at Emma telling the story but managed to contain herself.

"So that's why she told me to stay away from you this morning", He said as it slowly began to click in his mind.

"Well how cool is this three generations all together", Henry smiled.

Mary Margaret and Emma both looked at each other confused.

"You know the book. Your Snow White and your Emma. I mean Miss Blanchard your my grandma"

The two giggled as they tried to play along with Henry. Whilst they were talking Emma noticed Regina approaching from a distance.

"Quick Henry run to the arcade, your mom's coming. Come and meet us here in fifteen minutes we still need to talk", Emma smiled as Henry ran trying to hide from Regina.

Emma and Mary Margaret began to walk towards the direction Regina was marching in. Emma could feel Mary Margaret's sharp elbow nudge her in her ribs and she felt herself smile at the sight of Regina.

"Miss Swan. Miss Blanchard good day. Emma can I have a word?", Regina said bluntly and in the tone she used when they first met.

"I'll wait here", Mary Margaret smirked again, causing Emma to shoot her a glare.

"Why is she smirking like a Cheshire cat?", Regina asked.

"She's happy Regina. It is allowed"

"Hmmm. Anyway I am here to tell you that I haven't changed my mind. I don't want you near any of us", Regina did not allow her eyes to look up from the ground. It was killing her inside. All she wanted to do was to throw herself at Emma.

"How can you say that? We can't fight what we have got", Emma tried to look into her eyes.

"When you told me you loved me last night. Was that the first time you realized that you did?", Regina began.

Emma nodded. "I guess it was"

Regina stiffened, "Well I have to say that I am sorry. You might as well go back to Boston now. We can't do this, I can't do this"

"After all we've got Regina", Emma could feel her eyes sting as she tried to keep the tears in.

"After what? A drunken mistake. You saw how drunk I was Emma"

"Well I do not believe you. I am staying at Mary Margaret's now and I will fight for you both and I promise you, what I want is what I get", Emma said in an almost shout and she tried to keep the tears in.

"Well you are wasting your time"

Emma could see that Regina was breaking inside. Why was she doing this? She knew how much she wanted it as much as her.

"Kiss me", Emma pleaded.

"I can't", Regina whimpered as she turned away and began to walk towards her house. As she turned away she let the tears freely fall down her face. She knew that no matter how much she wanted to kiss her she couldn't. She knew that because of who she was, she yet again would have her heart broken.

...

"It's ok Emma cry", Mary Margaret held her a tissue and they walked away. She could tell that Emma was clearly shaken and what she felt for Regina was strong. It was love.

Emma shook her head refusing to cry. She felt sick to her stomach. Why was Regina doing this? It made no sense. She scraped her hair into a bun and forced herself to smile as she saw Henry fast approaching them. He asked what she wanted and Emma just again made an excuse up about the photos. She didn't want him to see her upset.

"Henry I believe you have something to say to Mary Margaret, I mean Miss Blanchard about the money you took", Emma folded her arms to make herself look more authoritative.

"Yeah um about that I am sorry", Henry forced a big apologetic smile onto his face and done his best puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine, you should have asked", Emma was in awe of how forgiving and kind she was.

"Well you need to get her something Henry"

"I have thirty dollars in my wallet that my mom gave me from the arcade. I could get you something"

"Jeez kid thirty dollars, your mom seriously needs to start giving me some pocket money", Emma raised her eyebrows and setting Henry into fits of laughter.

"Well why don't we go to Mr Gold's and see if he has anything nice in for the classroom", Mary Margaret smiled and with that they all set off towards the antique shop.

...

Regina sobbed as she sat against the apple tree in her back yard reading Henry's storybook. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cradled herself and she realized what she had done. She could have dealt with everyone knowing who she really was as long as she had Emma but now that was never an option. For the safety of Henry and Emma she knew she could. When she made the curse she was aware she couldn't fall in love. The happiness element of her happy ever ending was for her to have a child to love and to cherish. She never in a million years reckoned she would fall in love again, yet this love was far more powerful and true than the last.

Gazing up a her rotting apple tree, Regina noticed she only had a few apples left. It was as if the apples symbolized her heart, rotting away into nothing. But then she had an idea. What if she could go back and change the curse. Then everything would be different. Then she could love Emma and she knew their could only be one person to help her - Gold.

...

"What can I do for you three on this fine day", Mr Gold smiled as the bell rang, signalling that the three of them had entered the store.

"Well we are looking for a nice piece for our classroom to liven the place up a bit", Mary Margaret smiled as Mr Gold nodded before showing them several objects situated throughout the shop.

"Nothings catching my eye", Mary Margaret said as she completed their mini tour around the shop.

"We have more stuff just in through there, if you all want to go through into that other room", Mr Gold pointed to a room at the back of the shop and watched them all walk into the room.

...

"Do you like any of this junk?", Emma asked screwing her face up as she looked through the dusty old objects.

"It's antiques Emma, they are beautiful"

"Do you hear that?", Henry asked and the others shook their heads. "It sounds like my mom is through there. I wonder what for", Henry ran towards the door, followed by the others and they stood against the door trying to listen to what was being said.

...

"I need your help Gold", Regina demanded throwing her purse onto the front desk.

"And what can I do you for dearie"

"Do you remember that book you gave me all those years ago? The one that belonged to my mother"

Mr Gold nodded as a smile spread across his face. "You mean the book of spells?"

"Yes Gold. Now can I have it please?"

"And whatever for?"

Regina glared at him. "I need to change something. I need to stop the curse from breaking"

"And why would I help you with that? I see you have become close to Miss Swan. It is nice to see her reunited with her mother again isn't it your majesty"

"Gold shut up. Now listen The curse cannot break"

"Or what"

"Or we die", Regina shouted as she watched the blood drain from Gold's face. She explained to him what happened and what she did to his curse.

"You stupid, stupid woman. Now we are all going to die as a result of you. You really are the Evil Queen"

Regina froze. She hated being called that. She wasn't evil, she wasn't.

"Look I am torturing myself and I am unable to be with the woman I love. I can't even let her kiss me because if she does we will all die. My son will be left with no one, none of us will be here. Do you think that is what I want?", Regina cried.

Mr Gold sat down with his head in his hands and Regina anxiously hit her nails of the desk.

"Do you know your majesty, that its just got a whole lot worse"

"How is that?", Regina looked up.

"Go and look in that back room"

Regina cautiously followed his order and made her way to the back room. Nervously she stepped inside looking around for what she may find. Then she saw it, she saw them. Regina screamed as she saw their horrified faces look back at hers. What had she done.


End file.
